marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chase Hunter (Earth-616)
If you are looking for his Ultimate Univerese Counterpart, See 'here'' If you are looking for his Future Counterpart, See here "Wait, your kidding me right? I mean this is ridiculous, how can I lead a team of mutated spider-people. The Author must be running out of ideas for me."' - ''Chase braking the fourth wall in the first issue } } } } } } } } } } }} |real_name = Chase Mason Hunter|current_alias = Shadow Spider The Heir of the Spider Leader of the Web Crawlers|aliases = Subject #62, Shadow Spider, The Heir of the Spider, Leader of the Web Crawlers|relatives = Amelia Jones (Mother) Mason Hunter (Father) Unnamed siblings Alexander di Angelo (future descendant) Arsen (genetic clone/offspring) Bloodlust (genetic clone/offspring) Carter Sanchez (genetic clone/offspring) Hikari (possible wife in future timeline) Chase Hunter (Earth-1610 counterpart)|affiliation = Web Crawlers (currently) Avengers (formerly) Future Foundation (formerly) Special Olympics Delaware Oscorp(formerly) Guardians of the Galaxy (formerly)|base_of_operations = Baxter Building New York The Web Destiny's Eclipse|identity = Secret|citizenship = American|marital_status = Single Married (possible future timeline)|occupation = High School Olympic swimmer Superhero Vigilante|education = High school Masters and bachelors (possible future timeline)|gender = Male|height = 5 ft 7.25 in|weight = 123 lbs|eyes = Hazel|hair = Brown (Natural) Blonde tips (dyed)|origin = Dover, Delaware, USA,|universe = Earth-616|place_of_birth = Dover, Delaware|creators = Holden James Hunter|first_appearance = The Heir of the Spider Volume #0 (March 13, 2016)|caption1 = Chase's most recent suit}}Chase Mason Hunter '''AKA '''Shadow Spider is the succeessor of Spider-Man and the leader of the Web Crawlers. Chase is also the genetic template for Arsen, Bloodlust and Indominus. while also the ancestor to Shadow Spider 2099. History Pre-Hero Born in Delaware to a English immigrant mother and an American father, Chase was autistic and had ADHD from the moment he was born, he grew up bullied. When he moved to cape, he fit in well with others and joined the Special Olympics swim team known as The Sussex Riptides where he won many gold medals in 5 years. Becoming the Shadow Spider When he was 15, the Spider Drones (robotic spiders created by Spider-Man and Mister Fantastic in case Spider-Man died or was placed out of duty and to find perfect genetic matches to wield Spider-Man's powers) sought him out. Once bitten, he was given Spider-Man's powers and abilities with the ability to communicate with other spiders. Using his new found gifts, he formed The Web Crawlers to protect the worldfrom evil while being helped by Mister Fantastic. Meeting his Ultimate Self and Defeating the future During The Dead Man's fate, he met his Earth-1610 self. They ended up fighting each other until they realized they needed to stop The Earth-616's future self from destroying the timeline for his selfish needs. The Web Crawlers described having to Versions of Chase was like "Having 2 Pewee Herman's Annoying a group of 65 year old series business executives." Personality Chase is described to be extremely hyperactive, childish and downright sarcastically annoying. Thanks to his autism, he is smart, tactical, and capable of figuring out scientific and other forms of knowledge. But the problem with this is that he makes terrible puns and tons of references. Occasionally, his jokes can make others laugh too. He can be serious when he needs to and has an extreme Emotional Barrier built in his head. Chase is shown to only cry when the people who are the absolute closest to him are dead of hurt to the point where he pities them. If they are not that close, he wouldn't shed a tear or feel bad. This helps him in battle by being upset about something and quickly over comes it, channeling the emotion in his attacks. Powers and Abilities: * Wall-Crawling/Adhesive Stick: Chase had the first variation of wall-crawling. It's still a mystery to him as to exactly how it works, but Chase guesses that he can mentally make his molecules bond to any surface. At first when Chase gains his spider powers, he sticks to a wall without even knowing it. Very early in the comic book years of shadow spider, Chase can only stick with his hands and feet. Later on, it is seen that he can stick to surfaces using his back. * The bond is unbreakable, and can be used by any part of the body, including his feet, and allows him to do things, like catching a ball with one hand. The suit designed by Chase is thin enough so that he can still stick to surfaces. * Enhanced Strength: Most Individuals who obtain Spider Powers have increased strength. This is caused by the cross in DNA that grants them the proportional strength of a Spider. shadow spider can lift around ten tons, but others can vary based on their own body mass and the type of Spider that bit them, or gave them powers through other means. Chase Hunter does not use all of his superhuman strength. * Enhanced Speed: Spiders, being very fast and agile creatures, give one with spider powers enhanced speed and agility. It is unknown just how fast a person with enhanced spider speed can travel, but it is seen that they outrun a speeding car. * Enhanced Reflexes and Agility: Along with a spider sense for most people with spider powers, the basic reflexes and agility of a person is far enhanced that beyond a normal human's. * Enhanced Balance: People who have spider powers have an enhanced sense of balance or equilibrium to stand perfectly still on almost any surface, also in help with the wall crawling ability. Chase shown to balance on a thin wire with one finger, balance on a moving car, stand and walk or run on walls or bend into certain positions that would normally hurt an average non-powered human. * Enhanced Healing Factor: Spider power enhanced an average humans healing factor, much higher then a regular humans. However, this healing factor is not to the degree of Wolverine, or Deadpool's healing factor where they can recover limbs and skin in a few minutes. * Spider-Sense: '''Several Spider Powered individuals have a "Spider-sense" which is a metacognitive ability that warns them of impending danger. Although it is still mostly a mystery, it has proven quite effective. It works as a slight tingling/buzzing in the back of the skull when danger is near, however the sensation can become more severe, and even painful. It does not identify the nature of the danger, but will indicate what direction the individual needs to move in order to avoid it. It has been known to warn of nearly all forms of danger, from bullets and lasers to tainted meat. The spider sense power can also locate someone dangerous as Chase once did as Shadow Spider to find the Vulture, or when enemies are closing in, or where they are going to jump next. * '''Organic Webs: Due to his mutation when we got Spider-Man's powers , Chase underwent a transformation that allowed his body to produce webs from his forearms and shoot them as he pleases. Chase had grown spinnerets in his forearms that terminate in small pores at the junction of his wrists. By pressing down with his middle fingers to his palm, he causes the pores to open and the spinnerets to eject the organic fluid with a force greater than that of his original web-shooters. The effectiveness and amount of organic webbing is depends on a person's health and nutrition. However, it is seen one time that at full power, the webbing had enough power to wrap and completely cover one of Iron Man's armors. The organic webbing takes a week to dissolve, instead of an hour. Kaine Parker, is also seen to have his ability. * Spider Control: Similar to how Henry Pym's Ant-Man identity had him controlling and speaking to ants through his helmet, Chase has the power to communicate with spiders and control them. * Spider-Camouflage: Chase, including his clothing, can blend into his surroundings, allowing him to sneak up on his enemies or, in some cases, flee from them. The resulting effect closely resembles that of invisibility. * 4th wall Awareness: Chase is aware that his Universe is a fictional/false one, allowing him to carry out acts that, within the Universe, would otherwise be impossible. * Multilingual: Chase is capable of speaking English, A small amount of Japanese, Ancient Greek, and Italian. Equipment * Kendo Sword: '''Chase wielded an Elder wood sword enchanted with Asgardian Magic as his Primary Weapon until it was destroyed and replaced with the Collapsable Katana. * '''Endo-Sym Suit: Created by Chase and Mr. Fantastic, the Endo Sym Suit is made from reverse engineering the Venom Symbiote and has similar characteristics to a symbiote and can be applied easily in the heat of battle. Chases entire suit is made of this material. * Collapsable Katana: Chase also carries A Collapsable Katana that create a vibration that weakens Symbiotic cells and is his new primary weapon after His Kendo Sword was destroyed. * Destiny's Eclipse: '''A Custom M-Ship given to him by the Guardians of The Galaxy as a thanks for helping them and being a part of their team. The Ship is used a transport for Chase and his personal mobile base Weaknesses At first, there were no direct weakness to Spider Powers, however over the years, weaknesses have been discovered. * '''Spider-Sense Disruption: The spider sense power can lose it's function if it is disrupted by special drugs or chemicals. Also, if the spider sense has not register something that is clearly dangerous, the user will not be warned. Such things as the Venom symbiote and all of it's offspring has as Carnage, Toxin and so on. * Anti-Venom: '''Due to Anti-venom not being able to rid the poison that is the radiation in Chase's blood that give him his powers, whenever Chase got close to Anti-Venom, his spider powers would weaken. This probably goes for anyone who get close to Anti-Venom if he tried the same thing. * '''Ethyl Chloride: All people with spider powers are weak to the chemical known as Ethyl Chloride. This chemical is often used by Spider-Slayers. * Vegetables: Due to Chase having unnatural senses, his tongue will reject any type of vegetable due to texture. So he has to get the nutrition from V8 drinks and vitamins. Trivia * Chase is the second autistic version of Spider-Man in the marvel universe. But the fourth autistic marvel character. * the creator of the character based this character on his life saying: " I wanted to make a Spider-Man character who has had a life just like my own." * Chase has once quoted that on his 9th birthday, he dressed up like a ballerina and posed for photos though he dub that moment " his worst decision in his life''"' * Chase is also a living dictionary of everything about genetics including how to reverse mutant powers temporarily * Chase has also stated that when he isn't thinking or when relaxing,the tune: '''"free chicken tenders, taters and gravy. i threw in a biscuit and a big ol' cookie!" this is reference to Kentucky Fried Chicken's mascot, Colonel Sanders. * At age 15, He solved Einstein's Riddle. * Chase is shown to be an Athesist, '''even though he actual has met god but he treated him like '''Highly evolved life-forms * After doing some "Soul Searching", Chase learned that he was Bi-Sexual * At times, Chase Can break the Fourth wall to joke about the Comic he is in. Gallery Shadow spider.jpeg| The first Suit Shadow spider2.png| Urban suit IMG 554.jpeg| Most recent Suit Shadow spider 2099.jpeg| Future Suit IMG 5739.jpeg| Destiny's Eclipse Category:Earth-616 Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Secret Identity Category:American Category:Camouflage Category:Zoopathy Category:Adhesion Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Reflexes Category:Super Agility Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Healing Factor Category:Danger Sense Category:Webbing Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Living Characters Category:Fourth Wall Awareness Category:Avengers Category:Web Crawlers Category:Multilingual